


Undisclosed Desires

by bisteve



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brothel AU, JUST, M/M, No Plot, all porn, at all, gay is ok au, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisteve/pseuds/bisteve
Summary: Robb Stark stands outside the nondescript wooden door, nervous. He honestly has no idea what made him come here. Maybe he’s  just giving into the temptation. Maybe he's curious. But he’s here nonetheless, and he can't go back now. Robb takes a deep breath, puts a hand against the door and gives it a slight push.





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> lol so i wrote this in 2015 and im posting all my old unfinised shit in hopes it'll motivate me.

Robb Stark stands outside the nondescript wooden door, nervous. He honestly has no idea what made him come here. Maybe he’s  just giving into the temptation. Maybe he's curious. But he’s here nonetheless, and he can't go back now. Robb takes a deep breath, puts a hand against the door and gives it a slight push.

Behind the door is an average room, occupied by a various furniture, a bed, and an extremely handsome boy. The boy is lying on the bed in the center of the room. He looks a little older than Robb, and is wearing a robe loosely tied around his waist. Robb accidentally wonders what the boy looks like without it. Hearing the door creak the boy looks up. Seeing Robb he stands, and approaches. 

“M’lord, I’ve been waiting for you,” he says. His voice is deep, and very attractive, managing to make Robb a little less nervous. 

“My name is Theon,” he continues, stopping in front of Robb and giving him a small elegant bow. “I’m quite honored to serve you Lord Stark.” Robb’s breath catches, his imagination getting the better of him. There were  _ so _ many things that could mean _.  _

“I’ll do anything, m’lord, anything you like” Theon grins, making Robb’s knees go weak. Theon reaches out to untie Robb’s cloak, or maybe to steady him, Robb doesn't know which. His slim fingers make quick work of the knots and Theon takes the cloak and lays it across a chair.  

Theon pauses, looking up at Robb with incredibly intense eyes. “What  _ do  _ you like m’lord?” Robb barely manages to shake his head. In all honestly he barely even knows know where to put it, much less what he  _ likes _ . 

“I-I have no idea” Robbs stammers nervously. For some reason this makes Theon smile.

“Don’t worry m’lord. We can find out.” At that Theon leads Robb over to the bed, which Robb promptly collapses on, his knees giving out either with nerves or newfound excitement, he isn’t sure. Slowly Theon begins to untie Robb’s tunic, and then his removes his undershirt, tossing them aside. 

“Is this your first time m’lord?”  Theon asks as he moves to untie Robb’s boots. Robb’s face must show his panic because Theon continues to say “It’s alright if it’s true m’lord, we all have to start somewhere.”  

“Do you remember your first? “ Robb asks, genuinely curious. Theon looks confused, as if no one ever thought to ask him that. Robb wonders if anyone has ever bothered asking Theon about himself. Robb doubts it, and that fleetingly makes him sad. 

“No m'lord I don't.” Theon finishes the second boot, resuming his grin, and moves up to Robb’s breeches. Theon looks right into Robb’s eyes, meeting them with his own, and begins to unlace them. 

_ With his teeth  _

Robb can’t stop the small gasp of surprise that follows. Theon looks up and fucking  _ smirks  _ at him before pulling Robbs breeches all the way down, and taking Robb’s now very hard cock in his mouth.

And  _ oh. _

Robb didn't know what he was expecting but he didn't think it would feel like  _ this _ . Theon’s mouth is warm, and his tongue licking circles around the head. Robb can't help the small moan that escapes his lips. Theon pulls back and a small strand of spit connects Theon’s  lip to Robb's cock, and that shouldn’t make Robb feel the way it does. 

Theon’s smiling again as he asks, “Is that something you like m'lord?” and seven hells if the answer isn't yes. 

“Yes, don't stop, please,” Robb manages, already breathless. His fingers move through Theon’s soft dirty blond hair and push him eagerly back towards Robb’s now extremly hard cock. Theon makes a small noise that seems slightly pleased before taking the top into his mouth again. Robb groans and lays back on his elbows with one hand still intertwined with Theon’s hair. 

Robb moans quietly as Theon licks up his shaft. He wonders why he ever hesitated in coming here, all his nerves melted away with Theon’s touches. Robb gasps again when he feels Theon’s hands touch his bare legs and begin to travel, ghosting over his skin, sending shivers across his body. Theon’s hands move with his mouth as he keeps working at Robb’s cock, one stroking the base and the other moving downward past his balls. 

“Wha- What are you doing?” Robb asks, startled, letting go of Theon’s hair, because Theon’s other hand had touched the bit of skin between his balls and his arse, and Robb isn’t sure he wants that, at least not now.

Theon pulls back again, and smiles “Apologies m’lord, I suppose that's something you don't like then.” 

And Robb doesn't understand why Theon’s smiling at that. But he is, and Theon is still grinning as his mouth moves back to Robb's cock, and Robb drops his hand, and just lets Theon do all the work. Because it just feels so good, and Robb don't really want to think right now, much less try to be in control.

How Theon manages to swallow Robb’s cock all the way down and work his tongue in the most exquisite ways completely escapes Robb. He is using all his concentration trying, and admittedly failing, at sounding like this is not his first time having his cock sucked. And that it certainly is not one of the best things to ever happen to him.  

Theon takes his balls into his mouth, sucking, almost making Robb scream in pleasure, before taking Robb all the way down again. Robb doesn't think he could feel anything fucking better, but Theon’s hands are playing with his balls as he  _ swallows _ around Robb. He thinks he may die if this gets any better.

Robb can barely contain himself anymore, letting out several curses as Theon sucks and swirls his tongue around Robb’s cock, and finally Robb can't take it anymore. He looks up at Theon, his cheeks hollowed and spit running down his chin, and Robb can't think of anything more attractive than the boy between his legs. 

“Fuck, Theon, I'm gonna-” Robb manages before he is letting go and Theon is  _ swallowing _ , and fuck, if this isn’t one of the most amazing experiences he has ever lived through.  

Theon pulls away with that damned smile, licks Robb’s head clean, with small line of Robb’s come leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Robb isn’t likely to forget that image any time soon, as it almost makes his cock stand up all over again. 

“Did you enjoy that m’lord?” Theon questions, even though he probably knows the answer if he heard half the sounds Robb had made. Robb doesn't bother to answer, just collapses on the bed in an exhausted daze.

Theon stands and drops his robe, and fuck, Robb is glad he’s still paying attention. Theon’s body is perfect, with lean muscles, and beautiful pale skin. And a dripping red cock underneath curly black hair. Robb is amazed that he got lucky enough to have this boy to fuck him.

Theon moves forward and climbs onto the bed. Crawling over to Robb, he leans in and kisses him. For the second time that day, Robb’s brain stops working entirely. The kiss is passionate and demanding, yet soft, sweet and gentle. It makes Robb feel warm and safe somehow, like he can trust Theon. At the same time it fills him with lust, and makes him want to let Theon do all the things he promised. 

Robb wraps his arms around Theon’s bare waist, and pulls him closer. He kisses him back, hard. Theon’s tongue prods into his mouth and Robb answers with his own. Pressing his body upwards, he can feel Theon’s hardness against his own. 

“Let’s find out what else you like m’lord” Theon murmurs, breaking the kiss. He untangles himself from Robb, sits back on his ankles, and spreads his knees. Robb really has no idea where this is going, except if it leads to him fucking Theon he really doesn't care. Robb wonders for a moment how he ever waited this long, and how he could ever be so comfortable around someone he doesn't know. Theon has almost literally swept him off his feet. 

Robb focuses on Theon, who is a sight to behold. However drastic that may be, Theon is enticing. He looks Robb directly in the eyes, as he sticks two fingers in his mouth. Theon sucks on them obscenely, covering them with his spit. He moves his fingers in and out, practically fucking them into his mouth. 

He winks at Robb, witch sends a shiver straight through him, before moving his hands downwards. 

Robb can’t exactly see what Theon is doing, but he can guess. He knows what is supposed to happen next, and he figures that Theon is preparing himself for it. He most certainly is enjoying it. Robb props himself up on his elbows to get a better view. 

Theon is barely attempting to mask the sounds he’s making. He moans with each thrust of his fingers, and little gasps escape his mouth. Robb’s heart pounds in time with each moan Theon makes. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah basically i was goinig in the direction of "the bone" and then robbs all like WOAH i like him. and in the event on conflicvt throw in some ramsey. but like that'll never happen lets be real.


End file.
